telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
TSoG Side Quests
There are a variety of different side quests and minigames in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. =Bandit Raids= A man in the northwest corner of the Ravinale Marketplace named Achmed will ask you to avenge him by attacking bandits who steal from merchants like him. Every bandit raid is randomly generated, so it will never be the same battle twice. All of them are won the same way, though: kill all the bandits or stay alive for 35 turns. Attacking bandits is relatively easy, and can be done repeatedly, so this gives you some money to supplement what you win from normal battle. =Bug Hunting= Go to the Deeper Downs to fight bugs, spirits, and the old Bronze Golem for rewards (presumably for bounties placed on them, and for assorted parts and such). This is similar to Bandit Raiding but the battles are more difficult and the reward is higher. =Businessman= Talk to the Businessman near the Ravinale Docks. Accept his proposal, then fight him instead of paying him. =Psy Duel= Psy Duel is a game that you can play with Ali the Incorrigible. It consists of using minions to attack the enemy and gaining financial backers to hire those minions. There are two types of financial backers: one is the merchant, which can help hire "good" units, and the other is the smuggler, which helps to hire "bad" units. The "good" units are the assassin, psy fighter, psy healer, bowman, scorpion and guard. The "bad" units are the spriggat, shadowling, bug, stone golem, bronze golem, and energy golem. There are also other cards which can be used. The Cryo Blast card attacks an enemy minion for 2 damage, Pyro Blast does 5 damage to the opponent, Dark Vortex does 2 damage to all enemy minions, Feedback does 3 damage to the opponent and heals 3 health for you, and Mind Shield heals 3 health. Each player starts with 15 health, which can be raised through healing or lowered from damage. Once a player reaches zero health, the other player wins. There is a bet on the outcome of every game. The bet is directly proportional to your character's Personality stat, so characters with higher Personality will wager more gold. =Crypts= Go to the Library and talk to the guard there. Then talk to the Librarian. After you return to the library, she will give you a note and you can access the first crypt. These crypts feature many puzzles and battles, and also contain great rewards. =Tikki's Cave= Requires 10 Psy Power to complete. While on mission 2, you can talk to a Marid woman named Umma. She may give you a quest to retrieve stones from her son's pet, Tikki. Go between the tents to the northeast to get to Tikki's Cave. Get the chest Tikki is protecting, and escape, or kill Tikki. You get 50 gold for getting the stones. Also, if you speak to a man in a tent named Imran, he will tell you to kill Tikki, and you will get 200 gold for this. =Arman's Quest= This quest has no requirements, but 11 Aptitude is suggested for the most advantageous completion. Start at Baz's Manor and approach Arman and choose the following following options: *Sure. *What's the job? *What is this, ecactly? *Okay, fine. Next you need to go to the Ravinale Docks and speak to Al'al and choose the following options: *his mind. *Al'al, I presume. I have something for you. *Bluff. *The shadowlings. *his mind. *He will not tell them anything if you leave him be. *him the money. *Leave. Go back to the Manor and talk to Arman and choose the following options. *Yes. It took some convincing though... *To leave you alone. knuckles. To increase your Speed by one: *Teach me how to move faster. *Done. To increase your Personality by one: *There's no need--it was my pleasure.. *Done. Without 11 Personality, or if you choose different options than the ones above, Al'al will refuse the money and you will be forced to kill him. The reward is 500 Gold. Join the Black Rose This is an incomplete quest, where you can work as an assassin for the Order of the Black Rose. Assassinate Radiques Kill Radiques =Resisting Arrest= If you give 5 Gold to the Beggar in the Marketplace, then demand that he give it back, you end up in a solo fight with three Ravinale Guards. (There is an option to flee.) As long as the hero has 32 Health and Feedback or Vengeance (on Normal difficulty), you can win the fight by running away whenever you're low on PsP. The money earned per fight is 315 gold, making it excellent for getting training money (so long as you survive.) =Dayn's Debt= Currently the Hero can talk to Dayn and with high enough aptitude get some gold out of him. Ostensibly, this is only the beginning of a side-quest. =Mahboob= Currently the Hero can talk to Mahboob (located in the east building in West Ravinale) and find out about what task is required of the Hero in this sidequest. Then, go to the house west of Mahboob's house, and either talk to Rayhana near the southeast corner, or Wadi in the northeast corner. Although there are many various ways to complete this(most of which end in you getting nothing), the best way is to talk to Wadi, tell him to leave, say your employers will not be happy, your employer is Mahboob, she told you that Wadi beats his wife, and she is paying you 2000 gold. He will give you 2000 gold. Then, click on the desk right above Wadi, and open the desk drawer. Use Misdirection( high aptitude needed) and browse through all letters. Leave the house and talk to Mahboob, say she had an affair with Wadi. Tell her you read it, and you will tell Rayhana. Ask her how much she is willing to pay, then you can either take the 500 gold, or ask for what she offered you first, which is a orange(heat) orb. =Baz's Cellar= Go further into the cellar to get the orb. Try not to fight the spirits. Battle: Basement Spooks Don't die. Destroy the treasure chest for gold. Hidden Tresure Chests 1.Enter Mahboob"s cellar and go through the maze making your way north until you get to a wall in the middle of the wall there is a chest with gold. 2.At the docks in Ravinale, walk to where the left most dock starts stop go left in between the house and water (on the sand) and there is another chest with gold in it. 3.At the marid camp when you get there go down and there it is open it for gold. 4.At the gate of Ravinale by the beggar go left and down theres the chest more gold. 5.At Baz's Estate go left and down and there is a chest, open it for gold Category:Walkthrough Category:Side Quests